


略略略

by RafflesiaQVQ



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafflesiaQVQ/pseuds/RafflesiaQVQ
Summary: 双子里面的小后续
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	略略略

**Author's Note:**

> 精灵Elsa→女王Elsa

自然之灵听着身旁动情的呻吟，看到了意乱情迷的女王。淫靡的美景看得自然之灵喉咙一阵发紧，恨不得再开启一次放纵的性事，而她就真的从了自己的意愿。  
“你们背着我偷吃这事我还没跟你算账呢...”神灵伸手捞起女王的身子捧起雪白的双峰，盘算着要怎么惩罚放肆的自己。  
即便饱满的雪峰被肆意地玩弄着，堂堂一个女王当然不会在口舌之争中占了下风，嗤笑道“怎么？我们本就是同一个人，你要怎么惩罚？上了我？”  
自然之灵闻言危险地迷起了眼“那是自然，我很清楚你身上的每一处。”  
女王撇撇嘴不回答“就算不知道，我们，还有一整晚，毕竟Arendelle的夜晚很漫长。”

不同于女王的严肃，自然之灵正小孩儿似的跟女王胡搅蛮缠，装出可怜兮兮的模样索吻。女王深知自己的体力，若是真的亲一口免不了再来一场，所以不配合且奋力的躲闪。两人手上真真假假地过了几招，最后神灵一个发力把女王按回床上。

她分开女王的大腿将其架至肩上，看着一开一阖的花瓣，把肿胀抵在花穴口上。“准备好了吗？亲爱的我。”只见女王认命的比起双眸，转过一边。  
再也无法维持理智，放任自己完全被快感侵噬，背部抵着床头不停前后摇晃，再也不作修饰的大声呻吟叫喊起来。  
神灵沾了点体液一手涂抹在女王的身上，乳尖接触到体液，也似乎变得很敏感，更加坚挺起来。“嗯...啊——快...快点...呜唔——”听到女王的命令，自然之灵的硕大又稍稍坚挺起来“遵命。我的女王。”

还没等她开始反应过来，神灵的性器已经开始侵犯着花穴的深处。  
女王被这样的刺激，一下夹紧了对方的腰部，双手紧紧地抱住神灵，两对柔软的乳肉因为这样而互相挤压着，暖绵绵的感觉更加激发了俩人的兽性与欲望，神灵的下半身更加是加速抽插着女王的花穴。花穴紧紧地包裹着性器，每一次抽插都让紧致的肉壁收缩几分，那挺立的器物也摩擦着神灵的小腹。

蜜液随着性器的一次次的撞击而慢慢地沿着大腿流了出来，花穴已经被操得放肆地张开了，让硕大硬挺的性器在她的穴中畅通无阻的抽插，而每一下的刺激都让女王失智地浪叫。“喔...好大...嗯——都塞满了...好棒...好爽...快点...再快点...嗯——”

女王的双手紧紧地抱着神灵的身体，好让性器能够更加深入她的身体，就连她的美臀也在不断地上下摇摆试图迎合对方的节奏。  
“是不是撞在点上了？告诉我”自然之灵故意放慢了节奏，一阵空虚在花穴里蔓延，肉壁不满的吸着性器。纤纤玉指爱抚着女王那已经立起来的性器，那物变得又热又烫，慢慢摸到顶端，还黏黏地往外分泌汁水。“已经硬了呢，真可爱。”  
“嗯呜——操我...求你...求求你...再用力...快点...嗯——呜——”

抽插的速度再次加快，连冠头都顶到了花心深处，每一次撞击都迎来一阵阵酥麻感，性器在肉壁的吮吸下一抖，一大股精液直冲她的花心深处。“啊——嗯——好热...”

“这就高潮了？果然要多做几次呢...”说罢，长指探到柔软私处搅动，冰凉的指尖抵着那小穴往里戳进去一截，只做过几次的花穴哪经得起这般戏弄，不多时便收缩着淌出了水，又套弄了几下那器物。神灵把她翻转过去，让高高在上的女王跪在床面“再来一次...”刚刚射了一次的性器再次挺立，尽数没入穴内，将里面撑得满满当当还要换着角度顶弄。

女王上半身都伏到了床面上，眼下这光景让她羞耻得无地自容，低头就能看见雪峰被人干得直晃，白嫩肌肤上布满红色指印，由着蜜液湿透，借着月光的照射，瓷白的双腿被勾勒出轮廓。神灵调皮的掐着她幼嫩敏感的腿根，没一会就把女王送上高潮。

自然之灵意犹未尽，未愿意放过女王，还在喘气就被她捞起来，搂着接着一阵操干，高潮后花穴更为敏感还要含着性器，神灵沿着纤细的肩颈一路轻吻着，直教女王情动不已。  
要了她不知几回连带花穴处也肿了起来，本已麻木的花穴被捣得深了仍会胡乱吮吸性器。女王听到身后人的喘息，想着也许已经要结束，便尽力收缩着内壁去夹那凶猛。可这一夹并没有换来神灵的高潮，握着她腰的手随即收紧一圈，箍得她连扭动的机会都没有，肉穴内的性器非但没射，反而进攻得又凶又狠可证明了女王在自讨苦吃。  
“吸得好紧...放松点...”几欲昏厥又被人撞醒过来卷入新一波快感，性器从体内拔出来，精水淫水混着从合不拢的入口往外淌。

神灵捏了捏器物的顶端，冠头也涨得更大，小孔也流出一小丝清液，顺势用手指沾了沾那精液，把它抹得整个冠头都是，用手指食指跟拇指围成一个小圆圈，开始来回地套弄着。器物在神灵的玩弄之下又坚挺了几分，小孔传来阵阵酸软感，让女王快感连连。

神灵看着自己的背后，天生的一对浅浅腰窝，配上纤细腰肢，行事时尤其容易着力，放在这时简直是在邀她肏弄。这会儿女王唾液都从嘴角溢出来也顾不得擦，神灵每次只抽出一点便用力顶她花心，几十次下来自己下身生出射意，小声求饶无果，也不顾那人什么应该拼了命的挣扎“停...等下...太、太快了——嗯呜——啊啊——”

自然之灵却干脆将她抱了起来，凑在她耳边低声呢喃:"那便射出来。"女王像听见魔咒般放松了身子，姿势的变换直接将她推到顶峰，花穴抽搐着接纳精液的同时脑袋里一道白光闪过，温热的液体射在女王的小腹上。


End file.
